


Peeping Jim

by Janto_will_live_on



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janto_will_live_on/pseuds/Janto_will_live_on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a smutty one-shot I wrote on a whim. Basically, Sebastian wants to "show off" for Jim, and they both really enjoy themselves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Jim

Sebastian, enraged by his boss’ attitude, slammed his bedroom door shut and threw himself on the bed. _How dare he treat me like this?! I’m already basically a pet to him, but this...ugh… UTTERLY DEGRADING!_  
James had just propositioned a scheme involving he and Sebastian play-acting as a couple looking for a third-party, just to get the man to agree so that James could have the satisfaction of sleeping with his estranged, over-achieving, egoistical brother…  
_Murder is one thing, but incest?! That’s downright fucked up!_ Sebastian thought to himself, _Besides, there is no way I’m playing queer, not even with Jim. He can do whatever he wants- hell, he could wear a dress if he wanted to, but I have dignity. There’s no way I’m going to be part of this shite plan! I’m not playing queer, I’m not going to a fag bar, and I will certainly not kiss or fuck my goddamn boss._ He was fuming, his face as red as beat from his bottled up anger and disgust… but also because of the growing sensation in his loins. Somehow his slightly misplaced train of thought had brought him to think and picture an erotic scene involving him and his boss.  
“Okay, what the fuck?” he said out loud, confused by his own arousal. The scene evolved in his brain, he was now pinning down a naked Jim, and licking his chest vividly, while he squirmed underneath him. Sebastian took a look at his growth and knew he was already too far gone, and was at full mast, so he decided to lay back and let action take its course. _Besides_ , he thought, _I haven’t been able to get one out for about a month. What can go wrong?_ He decided that, maybe, the scene playing behind his closed eyelids wasn’t so bad and let it play.

He undid his jeans and slid his hand in, _Thank God for whoever first decided to make ‘'going commando’ a thing_. He tried to imagine that it was Jim’s hand, but unfortunately his own hand was much more coarse and rough, due to his days in the army and his instrumental youth. Nevertheless, his fantasy continued, as he grabbed his fully hard cock, a groan escaped from his lips, he then heard a gasp from outside and some very quiet footprints. James was standing behind the door, trying to listen in. _Jim’s perverted ears will love it if I put on a show, and then maybe he’ll join me… fuck, that’d be so hot…_  
Sebastian had figured out a plan to make sure James knew what he was doing. He stood up, hand still in jeans, and walked to his door, hearing James running away as quiet as possible, before turning off the lights. He opened the door just a little and pretend to look around for James, “Hey Boss, do you need anything?” he asked, a shark-like grin on his smug face, “Negative, Tiger!” Jim yelled, from the corner of the corridor, pretending like he was much further away. Sebastian nodded and then slammed the door behind him, but not before making sure that a carefully placed box would stop it from closing completely. He layed back onto his bed, with the door open at a 20° angle, and Jim slowly creeping out of the darkness to peek through the open door.

He resumed his slow jerking movements around his cock, now fully certain he had James’ attention. Fuck, I can see his hair poking out, he’s definitely interested. With that in mind, he decided to strip everything off of his lower half, keeping his shirt and dog tags on. He closed his eyes and went back to work on his 15cm, uncut member. He could feel his boss’ eyes stuck to his body, and even with his eyes closed he could feel him enter his room and hide in the darkest corner, watching intently the scene that his best sniper was putting on for him.

Sebastian thought he might need to up his game and started playing just a bit rough, pinching his nipples, applying pressure to his perineum, hitting his thick thighs once or twice, and even pulling on his own hair. All the while, moaning, groaning and writhing on his bed, fully capturing James’ attention. _Shit, if he isn’t touching himself right now, then I’m a fucking nun._

When he heard a small gasp and breath coming from the corner of his room, he knew his thoughts were not just fantasies. He continued on with the show coming closer to a happy ending with every stroke. Suddenly he was taken by surprise when he blurted out his boss’ name in the most erotic way, and after that he couldn’t stop…  
“Ahh, fuck, Jim. Holy fuck, that feels so fucking good. Fuck me harder Jim… Jim, fuck… Shit, I’m so fucking close… JIIIIIIIIMMMMM…” he moaned as he came, cum landing on his shirt and hand mostly. With himself satisfied, and hopefully James too, he took his shirt off threw it in James’ direction and laid back on the bed, pretending to have fallen asleep.

Once James thought he was asleep, he picked the soggy shirt that landed by his feet. He scooped up most of Sebastian’s cum, and with the help of his extra lubricant, he brought himself to orgasm. He shaked and whimpered as quietly as possible and tried to catch the majority of his emission as to not leave any evidence. He brought his hand up to his face and was interrupted by a voice: “Are you seriously planning on eating your own cum?” he didn’t answer, James was hoping that Sebastian was talking his sleep. The latter then moved to face his boss and held out his hand: “Give it to me, I want to taste it.”


End file.
